Sparring
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan's play fighting leads to something they didn't anticipate.


Title: Sparring

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summay: Sparring leads them down paths that they never expected.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I wish they were. Are they yours? I can borrow them then?

A/N: I'm sorry about the angst in the middle of the fluff. It hurts me too! I swear it does! Happy, Naked, Heroes are my favorite. But sometimes Angst just makes them sweeter!

She wasn't sure what woke her, the sound of suckling, or the feel of Richard's lips and tongue on her nipple. Already laying on her back, she recalled that last night they had fallen asleep in this position, his head resting on her breast. He decided to take initiative this morning and use his position to his, and her, advantage. Her arm was on his back, so she began stroking him, letting him know that she was joining the waking world. She felt his lips curve into a smile, but they didn't stop the attention that they were giving her.

One of his hands was delicately tracing small circles on her upper arm, while it propped him up, the other was wandering from caressing her stomach, down past her belly button. Now that she was awake, the journey south brought his fingers to her sex. Delving through her curls and into her folds. She was already becoming wet, and his hand between her legs sent a rush of juices down her sheath. He knew exactly how to bring her to orgasm, with every part of his body: mouth, hands, and manhood. Sometimes she thought that she could climax just from the intense stares he gave her during their love making.

Kahlan parted her legs slightly to give him some more room to work. His hand was dipping into her opening, pulling the new moisture out, and slowly dragging it up to her pleasure nub. The soft touches were arousing her slowly, building the tension, no end point in sight. Morning sex with Richard was one of her favorites, they were always easy and so sensual, he never hurried. The slickness over her clit made his fingers stick around longer, never touching the small head, just in a small diameter around it. The blood rushing into the nub of flesh was making it hard, She was beginning to long for him to make more direct contact. Her hips bucking up into his hand. As soon as she did that he moved away from where she needed him. Instead they went to her tunnel and a finger plunged into her. Holding it deep within her, he wiggled it around and teased the spot inside of her.

He changed angles to switch breasts, collecting the other nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard, then letting it pop out. Laying across her had brought is hips next to her side, erection meeting the soft skin covering her ribs. He pumped his finger and and out of her a few times, then added a second. Filling her up more, stretching the muscles to prepare for him. She was so tight still and he wanted to make sure that when he entered her she was ready.

Now that he wasn't laying on her arm Kahlan had more leeway for touching him. Her hand found his ass and she dusted it with her fingertips, then squeezed, pulling his body into her side. Flattening her hand she rubbed circles on him and worked her way down to where the cheek met his thigh. Sliding her hand between his legs, she captured his sac. Holding it and rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. She felt him jerk against her and groan at the contact. The fingers between her legs sped up their rhythm. She lightly squeezed and rolled the two balls in her palm.

Kahlan's juices were flowing steadily now, so Richard pulled his hand free, repositioned his body. The two fingers that were in her, he brought to his mouth and licked them clean. Then he brought his lips to hers for a hot kiss. Tongues greeting each other for the first time that day.

She could taste her muskiness on him, which caused another flood to be released from within her. His hand was between them, positioning himself to enter her. She loved it when he pushed into her the first time. The feeling of him opening her up, stretching her muscles. The way she would contract around him, her sex giving his a loving embrace. The first time he pulled back was heaven as well. Beginning the climb to orgasm, pulling the ridges of his manhood along the folds of her sheath. Then pressing back inside of her, drawing her juices out. She wrapped her legs around him, using her heels to push him back into her. The ache she felt when he bottomed out in her, head of his cock meeting the ridge of her cervix, it sent a tingle to her brain. Begging him to stay deep inside her, but wanting the sweet feel when the two met again.

The slow strokes of morning love making, sunlight tickling her face through the sheer curtains, his beard teasing her chin. Opening her eyes she saw his were there, looking at her as he kissed her. She was lost in the depths of the deep brown color as he moved within her. Seeing the love, desire and need held there, all his emotions there for her to see and drown in. Watching as some one kissed her was uncomfortable when they first began, but as they grew together it now added an extra facet to their physical relationship. It was like staring into his soul and seeing herself reflected in it.

Richard moved his mouth down to her neck, licking the spot where it met her shoulder. Rubbing his beard along her skin, leaving a faint red mark. The ear lobe was too irresistible from his position and he nipped at it lightly, then sucked it into his mouth. Releasing the lobe his tongue dipped into her ear, turning the wet invasion into a delicate kiss. Breaking the silence of the morning Richard whispered, "Good morning my love." Swirling his tongue around her ear, then kissing the satiny skin behind it. "I hope you are enjoying your day so far." The chuckle he heard and the moan that followed when he licked that secret spot behind her ear, told him that she was enjoying herself immensely.

"I'll be enjoying it more if you kiss me again." her request was granted as her mouth was claimed by his again. She entered his mouth with her tongue emulating the pumping strokes of their lower bodies. Sneaking her hand between their bodies, she found her clit, massaging it with slow strokes. Her body was humming with pleasure and she was wanting to reach the next plateau. Raising her legs higher around him, she encouraged him to speed up the strokes. Her climax was bearing down on her now, bucking up into him on every stroke. Fondling her bundle of nerves, sliding the skin back and forth over the tip.

Concentration was needed so he pulled his mouth from hers and put his face into the crook of her neck. Richard was thrusting harder, she was squeezing him so tightly, and the wet warmth around his cock was sending him quickly to his finish. Peeking down at where they were joined, seeing him disappearing inside her, while she played over her own clit, sent him pumping in and out of her hot body faster and harder.

"Please tell me you're close, Kahlan." He panted out, breathing erratically.

"Mmm yes. So close." Knowing that he needed her to, she sped up her finger and let it connect with the oversensitive head of her nub. A few passes like that sent her over the edge. Clamping down on him and spasming around him. The orgasm rolled over her and she breathed out his name.

Her release sent him straight into his, just knowing that he was able to bring her to climax was usually enough to finish him off as well. He pressed as far into her as he could and let himself go. His seed flowing into her, every spurt causing him to lurch on her, spilling every drop inside her. As he came down from the high of orgasm he felt her stroking his back. Still breathing heavily into her neck, he placed butterfly kisses along her skin, heading back to her lips. Kissing her was always wonderful, but the lazy, loving kisses they shared after climaxing together were his favorite.

Rolling off her, after spending a few minutes kissing her, he pulled her to face him, touching their foreheads. Reaching up he stroked her hair, loving the silky, thick texture. He'd always loved her long tresses, playing with it anytime he wanted now made him unbelievably happy, he didn't think that hair should make him as joyful as hers did. "I love you."

"Mmm I love you too, especially after an orgasm like that." Her special smile crossed her lips, and she giggled. "We should get going, I think we've got a date today."

"Yes, you have an appointment to lose a sparring match."

Kahlan punched him in the shoulder, "That's what you think Seeker." She kissed his nose and then sat up and climbed down from the big bed. How she loved being able to sleep in the Mother Confessor's Suite in Aydindril. "I'm going to go bathe, you better be ready to surrender in an hour, or maybe I'll confess you and make you my love slave." She flashed him a grin as she made her way to the bathing room.

"I'm already your love slave! Your confession is useless, I'm already completely yours." Richard jumped out of bed and made his way to his area, to clean up and prepare for their date.

"Zedd's not here to referee so no cheating, Confessor."

"Who know's when he'll be back from his meeting with Shota, your ass is mine. Anyway I want it." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and took the first strike with her daggers. Richard easily blocked and swung the Sword of Truth to try to catch her.

Kahlan easily danced out of his blow and countered with her own. They parried and blocked back and forth, moving about the courtyard of the Confessor Palace. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. Despite having taken care of Darken Rahl and then closing the rift to the underworld, they still didn't want to lose the edge. Sword fighting was like foreplay to them. The plunge and strike, the sweat and heavy breathing. The two of them moved with ease from the years of defending their lives. Richard was very forceful with his strikes and Kahlan moved with efficiency and grace. Both seemed to evenly matched and often Zedd had to be called on to declare a winner. They were sure he just crowned the one who had lost last time.

The sparring went on for about and hour, they had worked their way into the nearby woods, using trees and bushes to move around. The fun was going to have to end soon, both of them were breathing heavily, for the second time today, and they were becoming exhausted.

_A few more minutes_ Kahlan thought, _I know I can take him. _Then something happened. Kahlan took a step back to aim for his back, which he ducked away from and went to swing a counterattack. When Kahlan's foot hit the ground backing up it also landed in a small hole, twisting her ankle, tossing her foreword. Everything was in slow motion for her now, she saw the sword coming at her, the look on his face when he realized what was happening, he couldn't pull the momentum back. All she could try to do was fall more left.

The sword sliced her dress, then her skin. A red line of blood welling up as Richard cut her from the inside of her right breast to the top of her shoulder. Her left hand caught her fall, but went immediately to press on to her wound.

"Oh Spirits! Kahlan!" Richard dropped the sword and kneeled next to her, ripping off the sleeve from the dress to use for compression. "I couldn't stop it, i swear! I tried, But the force of the blow, it wouldn't let me pull out of it." He was starting to panic. How could he ever forgive himself for this? If she hadn't forced her fall he might have gotten her face.

"It's ok, just try to help me stop the bleeding." He ripped off her other sleeve to get more fabric to absorb the blood, the first one was already soaked through. "My ankle twisted too, I don't think I can walk, yet."

"I can carry you in, But I don't want to hurt you any more then I already have."

She didn't hear him, not really, only his words, not the meaning behind them. "Okay Richard, I can hold the compression if you can get me back in bed."

"Of course. Then I'll try to stitch you up. Spirits I'm so sorry Kahlan." The guilt was starting to take root in his heart. As he lifted her up, causing a rush of blood to flow out of the wound. He watched as the blood kept pouring out, how much could she lose? He jogged to the palace doors, sprinting up the stairs to their bedchamber.

"Richard I feel faint…." then Kahlan passed out.

Richard finally made it to the room, he took her to the bath chamber and set her in the tub, not wanting to get blood all over the bed. He started removing what was left of her dress, it was already ruined, so he just pulled out his knife and sliced through the lacing. Pulling the blood soaked fabric off of her he moved her forward and did the same to the corset, freeing her skin. More blood leaked from the wound, it seemed to be slowing down, but he had no idea how much she'd already lost.

Removing her leggings next, he needed to clean the wound. Her body was full of sweat and dirt from the spar, so he ran the water in the tub, while that was filling he frantically raced down to the kitchen. He went to the supply chest where all the herbs and medical supplies were located. Pulling out the suture string, needle, cleansing ointment, and some pain medicine. Gripping it all he changed back up the stairs. He wished that Kahlan hadn't give the palace staff the weekend off. He had no desire to be all alone with her at the moment.

When he reached the room again, the tub was filled halfway, the water was red with blood. Richard felt sick, his stomach and his heart. He was glad she was unconscious, this was going to hurt. He turned the water off and reached for the soap. Moving it quickly over her skin. The sweat and mud washing away, delicately he cleansed the wound. The sword always cut true at least the wound would heal nicely and he'd would be able to stitch it well. Her body and wound clean, he drained the tub, then refilling it to rinse off any residue, followed by another draining. He reached for a towel and began to dry her skin as best he could. She was very pale, more so then normal, her dark hair looked pitch black against the white skin.

He pulled out the suture material and needle, sticking the needle in a nearby candle to sanitize it. He thread it and then went to work. She flinched at the first prick, mumbled his named, sending his heart into a deeper spiral of blackness. How could she call for him when he had caused this? He picked up the pain medicine, dribbling some on her lips, her swallowing reflex took over and she ingested the relief.

Working for what seemed like hours, Richard was finally able to mend her wound. Crushing up the herbs, he combined them with the ointment and carefully applied it over the places he'd stitched. The flow of blood had been staunched, however she had begun to shiver when he was three quarters of the way done. She was probably going into shock, and her exposed skin and loss of blood was sending her into other issues. As carefully as he could, he lifter her out of the tub. Carrying her into the bedchamber and setting her on the bed he went to the other side and threw back the blankets. Running to the fireplace he threw two large oak logs on, those burned long and hot. Then he quickly removed his clothes, she needed to take his warmth, that was the least he could do for her. Climbing up onto the mattress he, again, gently picked her body up, this time bringing it over to his. placing her uninjured side on the bed, then spooning around her, carefully avoiding the wound. Pulling the quilts over them, he tried to make her warm.

The sound of his name woke him from his slumber, he was sweating, and his chest was pressed closely to someone else. _Kahlan. _Then he remembered the events of that afternoon. It was dark in the room now, he couldn't pin point when he'd fallen asleep. All the mental stress of caring for her injury then the physical exhaustion from sparring followed by having to carry Kahlan around, not that she weighed much, but after she fainted it had been a dead weight. His whole body ached from the exertion. He couldn't imagine how she felt.

"Richard… it hurts… Richard…."

A stab of guilt raced through him again. She was better off without him, how could he have hurt her like that. "Shhh Kahlan, Wake up all the way. I'm right here." He tried to reassure her, but his heart wasn't in it. How could she possibly want him around after he cut her.

Waking up wasn't a good decision. She came to that conclusion about a half a second after her eyes opened and the searing pain on her right side hit her. Biting her lip she tried to quell the scream of agony, but some of it escaped. "My side hurts a bit." She was breathing erratically now, the pain trying to take over her body.

"I'll get you the pain stuff, wait right here." He jumped out of bed and grabbed the liquid from where he'd left it, next to the tub, a few hours ago. He also grabbed the herb and ointment mixture, that would probably have to be reapplied. He saw her face when he returned, eyes squeezed shut, her face pinched with the hurt. "Here, Kahlan, take 2 sips of this." after she was finished he set it on the table by the bed. "OK now i need to put this on your wound again." She nodded at him as he slowly removed the blanket.

Both of them moaned when they saw it. The stitches were ugly, but were holding up well. The skin was puckered and red, there was no smell of infection however. There was some scabbing in places and dried blood freckled the skin around it.

She reached up and touched his forearm. "It's not your fault, Richard." She tried to soothe him, when he looked at her eyes she could see it wasn't working. The storm of hurt, guilt, shame and disappointment that hit her was overwhelming. "Oh Richard, you love me, you'd never do this on purpose. It's just an unfortunate accident, I'll heal, it just hurts a lot right now. I'm sure I'll be better in no time."

Richard swallowed hard and gave a terse nod. He didn't believe that she could just let it go like that. He needed to focus on tending to her wound, his pity party needed to wait. The temperature of the room had made the ointment pliable. So it was easy to add more. He saw her skin flinch and she would jump as he reached the deepest portion up at the top of her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I am trying to be gentle."

"It's fine, you are doing well, I can barely feel a thing."

"The Mother Confessor herself telling a lie. That's something you don't see everyday." Richard snapped sarcastically at her.

"You want me to tell you it hurts like the keeper came up and burned me with the flames of the underworld? Is that what you need to hear, Richard? You need me to tell you how much pain I'm in so you can get on with your self-loathing? Why would I want to do that to you? I love you. I don't want to see you hurt like this." She rubbed his cheek and tried to pull him to her for a kiss.

Richard wouldn't budge.

He'd never refused her a kiss. Not even before they knew that they could be together. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. Even through all the pain of her wound, nothing would ever cut as deeply as that. She debated trying again, but didn't think that she could handle being rejected by the man she loved again.

Seeing the hurt that crossed her face made his heart break even more. He couldn't kiss her right now, he didn't deserve her forgiveness. You didn't hurt people that you loved like that. "I should look at your ankle now. I've been ignoring it for the more pressing wound." Without waiting for a response he moved to the end of the bed and picked up the foot.

The throbbing in her ankle was nothing compared to the cut, but it still hurt. He was able to rotate it all the right ways, she had been sure it was just sprained. It wasn't too swollen, Just needed some rest and to be raised up, she thought.

"I'll wrap this for some extra support. Then I think just rest and keeping it higher to keep the swelling down." He walked off to grab some bandaging material. Throwing his pants on, he left the room heading back to the supply chest.

_At least we agree on the ankle treatment. _She still couldn't fathom him denying her that kiss. Sometimes he was so stubborn, she didn't know what she would do to pull him back to her. She didn't know if she had the strength to deal with his guilt right now. She was so tired. Closing her eyes, just for a minute until he got back, Kahlan drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight beckoned her awake, the pain in her side jarred her out of slumber. She took stock of her injuries, the ankle was wrapped and a pillow was under it, holding it slightly raised. She was sure she'd be able to hobble around on it. Richard had covered her with the blankets again, making sure that she stayed cozy all night. She didn't know how she slept that long. Kahlan's pain was dulled from the day before, but it still ached considerably.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around, seeing that she was very much alone. _I wonder where Richard is?_ She didn't like waking up alone. Sitting up, slowly, she peered around the room. Her robe was on the chair in the corner, the medicine was next to her, she took one sip only, two seemed to knock her out. Swinging her legs out of bed she tested the weight on her ankle. It was not great, but she knew she could push through it. Her whole body was stiff from spending too many hours laying in one position.

Limping to the chair to retrieve her robe took a few minutes. Every step jarred her ankle, and vibrated it up to the cut. Stretching her arms to put the fabric on was also agony. At least the wound wasn't under where it was tied. Her slippers were right next to the robe, so she slipped them on as well, the stone floors of the palace quickly started to hurt your feet. Now she needed to find Richard.

Gimping around the Palace looking for her love, she was starting to get cold. The robe wasn't that thick, and the stone walls always made for drafty hallways. She thought that she checked every possible place, when she finally spotted some movement, back in the kitchen. Richard. She drew closer, her slippers aiding her silent approach. He was pacing in front of the large window that looked over the courtyard. He looked as if he hadn't slept since they woke up together and he'd tended her ankle. He still hadn't noticed her presence, he would pace and then stare out the window. She looked out as well, following his gaze. _Oh Richard. Why do you torture yourself? _

"Stop it." she whispered it at him harshly.

He was startled by her voice. He looked up and saw her standing there, tying to keep most of her weight off the ankle, her right arm tucked in close so she moved less on that injured side. Her thin robe betrayed her chill, her nipples outlined by the fabric. He walked over to her, and saw the goosebumps on her exposed bits of chest and arms. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Oh I don't know, looking for you perhaps?" Kahlan was angry, she didn't want to deal with his baseless guilt. "I don't like waking up in the morning alone." she put her hand on his upper arm and squeezed it. "I've grown far to accustomed to waking up in your arms, I don't want to ever go back to be alone. I've been alone my whole life. Please don't take your love from me now. Not after I've gotten to taste it." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "That would be the cruelest trick of all. Send me a man who I can love unconditionally, one who can love me for being me without fear, and then take him from me. Over misplaced guilt that means nothing."

"It isn't misplaced…"

She cut him off, "It _is_, Richard. Accidents happen. There wasn't ever anything to forgive." She met his eyes and saw how much her hurting made him ache as well. "By pushing me away, you are just causing me more pain. An ache in my heart that is far worse then anything flesh wound could cause."

He finally understood what his actions were doing to her. He never thought how his actions effected her. Despite having a relationship for as long as they had, he still wasn't used to thinking about the both of them. "I'm sorry, Kahlan."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For pushing you away, for not ignoring my own feelings and thinking about yours."

"I don't want you to ignore your feelings. I want you to tell them to me. I want to help make everything okay for you, you do that for me everyday, in a thousand little ways. Let me give that back." She pulled him in to kiss her again, this time he leaned in willingly. The connection that shot through her when their mouths met soothed her wounded soul. Kissing Richard made her world better, calming the emotional storm within her.

Richard pulled her into him and jumped back when he heard her hiss. "Oh spirits! Kahlan I'm so.."

"Do NOT say another word Richard Cypher." Pulling him back in and angling her bad side away, she planted a kiss on his lips again.

They stood in the kitchen exchanging sweet kisses for awhile, until Kahlan was shivering uncontrollably. Richard pulled back and she moaned in disappointment.

"We need to get you back upstairs and in bed, before you catch your death from the chill in this place." Without listening to her protest, he picked her up and carried her back to their room. The robe split on her knees and exposed her thigh, Richard swallowed his desire. He didn't know how he could think of living without her even for a second. Her good arm was draped around his neck and her head was leaning on his shoulder. Despite all the sleep he could see that she was exhausted from the walk to find him and the conversation. He was spent too after not sleeping a wink all night and pacing, staring out at the spot that he'd cut her.

Tilting his head, he placed his lips on her forehead. He heard a sleepy mumble, not being able to make out the words. Arriving at the bedchamber he set her to her feet and she used him for support while he remove her robe. Then she sat on the bed, toeing off her slippers, then sliding back to lay down.

"Let me add more ointment before you drift off." He had to mix some more herbs with it, then he smoothed it over the stitches. He could feel that the skin was already beginning to knit together. He'd hope by tomorrow she would feel a lot less pain.

"Hold me, Richard?" she whispered her sleepy request.

"Always." He removed his clothes, then scooted in behind her, pulling the quilts over them both.

**One Week Later**

"It's time." Richard was right behind her and startled her.

"Thank the spirits, these things itch like mad." Kahlan replied, scratching at the stitches for effect.

"Knock it off." Grabbing her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her finger tips. "Lets go take them out."

"Where do you want me?" She asked as they made their way back into the Palace. Eating lunch in the courtyard was something that they did everyday. She couldn't yet wear her corset, so she was stuck in her nightgown or less, all day.

"I want you everywhere." She giggled exactly the response he was looking for, "But for this I think if you lie on the bed, it will be easiest."

When they arrived at the room she pulled off her night gown and laid on the bed. Richard grabbed the small knife to cut the sutures out. Climbing up on the bed, he straddled her thighs. "I haven't been in this position in far too long." He teased her. However his body was aroused sitting on her naked body, while he was still fully clothed.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his thigh, squeezing it. "Hopefully we'll be able to rectify that very soon. Who knew that I'd be someone who'd miss making love after only a little over a week."

The knife slipped under the ties and sliced through them easily. Gently pulling the string out one at a time. There must be about sixty stitches here, he thought. He knew that she'd counted them, but he had no desire to know the actual number. He just fell into the easy rhythm of removing them. The skin had healed excellently, only a small pucker, which Zedd would be able to fix when he returned. The further up her cut he removed the sutures, the more he leaned over on her, when he pulled the final one, his face was right next to her, and she was breathing harder then she should be.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No Richard."

"What's wrong? Why are you breathing irregularly?" He was concerned that she was in pain.

"You've been laying across me, delicately touching around my breast for almost an hour. We haven't made love in over a week. Why do you think?" She moved her head and pressed their lips together. Entering his mouth with her tongue, trying to deepen the kiss. She didn't want Richard to turn her down, she needed him, the connection after all the emotional trauma. She still wasn't completely sure that he'd forgiven himself.

He tried to pull away and her hand flew to his head, holding him there. He was still holding the knife in his hand and needed to clean up the string that he'd removed. "Kahlan" he mumbled against her mouth. He went to sit up and she just followed him, never letting him have his lips back. "Kahlan… just a minute." He heard her groan and release him. "Let me clean up this mess, and put the knife away."

She nodded at him and watched as he worked. "You should get naked before you come back to be too." she teased him. "Your pants chafe my thighs."

Doing as she asked he threw off his clothes on his way back. Instead of heading to the side of the bed, he detoured to the base. Crawling up and picking up her foot. Kissing the ankle, he moved his way up her leg, staying to the inside, flicking his tongue out on the way up. When he reached her knee he stuck his tongue into the back of it, tickling her, then he'd retreat and go back again. When her giggles turned to moans he moved on to her thigh.

He teased her thigh with his lips and tongue, randomly adding love bites as well. Her other leg had snuck around him and she was running her foot up and down on his back, urging him closer to her sex. He was going to take his time, as he drew closer to where she wanted him, he could smell her scent. It was like smelling spring after a long, cold winter - refreshing. The scent of her arousal always made him rock hard, just as it was doing now. He couldn't' take waiting any longer, what had he don't' before he could show her how much he loved her? His face reached her folds, he took a deep breath, letting the smell of her flood his olfactory center. He buried his nose into her curls, while exhaling.

Parting her folds with his hands he started to lick her. Delicate licks, placed randomly, sometimes deep dipping into her opening, some right at the top of her labia. He ignored her clit completely, as of now. He liked to raise her to arousal slowly if he could help it. Her juices were flowing now, so Richard started to work his tongue inside her, diving in as far as her could and the slowly retreating. Pulling his tongue into his mouth and swallowing her essence with every swipe. She tasted of musk and sex, it was like ambrosia to him.

The foot on his back was getting very insistent, so he finally relented, he teased the tip of her clit with his tongue. He watched as her whole body shuddered at the contact. She was so primed and ready, having grown used to having regular sex, over a week without had left her horny as heck. He loved that about her. Using the end of his tongue he pushed at the flap of skin over her clit, exposing the sensitive head. His tongue sliding over it and make her tense up and buck into his mouth. He repeated his motions, changing the speed and intensity randomly so she couldn't drop into the ease of rhythm. He didn't want her to come until he let her. Holding her at the edge of climax was a very powerful weapon. He owed her, prolonged pleasure seemed like a good way to pay off his debt.

"Richard…" she moaned out, "Please."

"Okay, my love." Enclosing her nub in his mouth he sucked, hard.

Her back arched and she reached and amazing high. Thighs clenching around his head, she jerked into his mouth. He was still sucking on her lightly. Easing her down from her orgasm. She could feel the spasming inside her, wishing for something to grip on. While the climax was wonderful, she enjoyed it when he was inside her even more. She hoped to have another in a while, right along with him.

He kissed his way up her body, stopping at her breasts to tease her nipples. Licking, sucking and nipping on them, burying his head between them and angling right to kiss the puckered skin that had just healed. He journeyed the rest of the way up along the ridge of skin, still a little red, but it no longer caused a constant pain for her. When he reached the top, he kissed his way to her neck, and up to her ear. Whispering into it, "I love you." Reaching down he lined up his manhood and pressed into her. She was incredibly tight after her orgasm, but so very slick and hot. Every time he entered her after making her come, he thought that he should do it that way all the time. The feeling was like no other for him. After he was deep inside her he brought his head up to look into her eyes. She smiled back at him, then he lowered his head to kiss her.

Their mouths and bodies moved in synch. Tongues diving after each other as his cock moved in and out of her tight sheath. Their rhythmic dance sped up, soon they were pounding on each other, Kahlan reached between them to circle her clit, she could sometimes get herself off again. With the huge break they had she was sure that she just needed a little more.

Richard also moved a hand between them, propping himself on one elbow, he caught her nipple. Rolling it in his fingers, giving it a few tugs. He copied the the motion on her nipple that he could feel her using on her clit. He was going to lose control soon, so he pumped hard into her a few times and then squeezed her nipple hard.

The forceful pressure on her nipple with the hard jerks into her body sent her flying over the edge. Her second orgasm was not as intense but the ride was longer. She saw Richard squeeze his eyes shut and felt him pouring himself into her. Riding out her orgasm while he did the same. Their kissing had become erratic and they broke off to suck in more air.

He didn't want to lay on her yet, with the newly healed tissue, so he pulled out earlier then he liked, because he couldn't hold himself up any longer. Laying on his stomach next to her with his head on the pillow looking at her, she tilted her head to look back. He put a hand on the soft skin on her stomach and rubbed circles, and other patterns with his fingertips. He didn't want to lose all of the connection, he loved touching her.

"You're forgiven." Kahlan whispered

"You said there wasn't anything to forgive…" Richard started to frown

"For making me miss a week of sex with you." She giggled, "Don't let that happen again!"

He slapped her stomach gently then rubbed the tinge away. "That was mean, Kahlan."

"Well you deserved it." She chuckled some more, "And you've got a week to make up for, I hope you're well rested, Seeker."

The End


End file.
